Fate or Fortune
by clover27
Summary: Demi/Naya fanfic of two girls who meet one night in a chat room. Story picks up where Demi comes to surprise Naya with their first face to face meeting, but its not quite who Naya expected to see. Naya is not famous in this story but Demi is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naya first met her in some random chat room. She'd been overly bored that night and decided she wanted to talk to someone who didn't know all her baggage and wouldn't judge her for venting any anger she had. That desire was only improved by the fact this girl lived in a different country entirely. It didn't take long for the two to realise there was a real connection and understanding of each other and so numbers were exchanged and they chatted pretty much every day. It's her, D, that was texting Naya now.

Her friends had dragged her into the city tonight and into some underground bar. Its not like Naya didn't like going out but just wasn't in the mood for it tonight. She'd been on edge lately, probably the main reason they felt it necessary to socialise her in the real world tonight.

_D: Sorry I didn't get back to your texts earlier. Has your day improved at all?_

_N: Hardly. My friends don't seem to know the concept of 'alone time' either. I've been dragged out to some bar known as the "The Underground" so I can, in their words, 'get out of my funk'. _

_D: That sucks Naya. Sorry to hear you're down in the dumps. Maybe the night will improve?_

"I doubt it", Naya said out loud to herself and pushed her phone back into her purse as she ordered another drink. An hour had gone by, Naya believed she had chatted enough to her friends, and a few strangers, for her to make her exit and go back home to be alone, what she had wanted to do in the first place. Damn Chris and Lea. She began collecting her things and saying her goodbyes when her phone vibrated in her hand.

_D: Can you go outside for 5 minutes? I just wanna call and make sure you're ok :)_

'At least someone cares', Naya thought. She'd only ever spoken to D over texts and emails so she must have worried her with her moody messages earlier. She walked back up the stairs and out into the back alley as she willed her phone to ring.

"Naya". Naya spun around at the sound of the husky voice only to come face to face with an all too familiar girl. She was dressed in ripped black jeans, a vintage band tee, and a fitted leather jacket with her blondey brown hair flowing nicely past her shoulders. "Thought this might beat a phone call", D said smiling ear to ear. Her smile faltered though as she took in Naya's hesitancy.

"D? No….no. It can't be!" Naya was a bit taken aback when she put the pieces together that the girl in front of her, claiming to be D, the girl she told all her secrets to and confided in was none other than Demi Lovato. She didn't have to be sober to recognise a girl like that.

"I flew in from America earlier today. I wanted to surprise you."

"No. This isn't a surprise. More like an ambush. Not to forget the fact you lied to me. How could you do that? I told you everything and it turns out you were leaving out some pretty important facts _Demi" _Naya seethed out her name just to get her point across. She was right-tonight was definitely a night to stay at home. She shook her head in frustration, sighed, and walked right past a confused Demi down the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Demi was rattled, stunned. This is not at all how she had imagined the night going. She'd been planning this for some time. Ever since she found out her management had set up a few intimate performances here she started figuring out how to meet up with Naya. Demi doubted Naya realised this but she'd become the girl she wanted to talk to about anything and everything. Her sense of humour drew Demi to her through their messages but seeing her in person was another thing entirely.

As she walked, or should she say stormed, down the alley Demi couldn't help but notice just how stunning the girl was. She wore a hip hugging, cobalt blue dress that came up mid thigh, matched with some black heels that only accentuated her tall, slender, and expertly tanned figure. Naya's back was to her now but Demi could remember just how beautiful her face was, striking, if not slightly annoyed in the moment.

A group of fans approached Demi just as she started calling out after her, typical, never takes them long to find her. She normally loved the appreciation and kind words but now was not the time, she had to go and make amends before this turned into any more of a disaster. "NAYA!" Demi called out again. She guessed her voice had an air of desperation to it because Naya did turn around. A pause in her quick pace was all Demi needed to catch up with her. She had her eyebrow raised, willing Demi to speak, but Demi was lost in her eyes. Naya spoke instead.

"I'm not sure how you thought this was going to go down when you decided to fly over here. Maybe I was just meant to fall at your celebrity feet, but let me tell you that is not how I do things. You lied to me. I thought you were the one person I could trust and you lied to me! Now why don't you go back to your little fan club over there so they can have time with their beloved D, or Demi, or argh I just don't know who you are right now!"

Demi waited patiently for Naya to finish. She could understand that this was all a bit too much at once for the Latina. She'd been kept in the dark and that really wasn't fair. A few moments had passed now since she stopped her tirade and her chest was beginning to return to normal breathing. Demi reached out her hand and placed it on Naya's arm, hoping to both calm her and silently ask her to stay.

"You're right. It was stupid of me to lie to you. I wanted to just be another girl that day I went into that chat room. I wanted to talk about things that wouldn't end up being leaked to the tabloids. I thought it was a once off, that I wouldn't talk to the same person again, but I really liked talking to you. I still do. As for who I am, I'm the same person I was to you ten minutes ago. Yes to some people I'm Demi. But to you I'm D, that's the real me. D is the one with the feelings and insecurities and everyday worries. Demi is an illusion, she's a stage presence, a front that other people get. I never want to be just her around you Naya". Demi wasn't aware when that took such an emotional turn but she found herself wiping at a stray tear trying to escape. She hoped she hadn't screwed this up entirely.

Naya seemed to be considering something. Demi scanned her face, looking for any signs of forgiveness or understanding. Naya opened her mouth, but shut it again. Gosh she was making her work hard for this. She opened her mouth to speak again.

"I can't say I entirely understand what that's like which is why I'm willing to hear you out, discuss this whole catastrophe further". Demi smiled hopefully. "But not here. Not with a crowd. Where are you staying?"

Demi fidgeted with the zipper on her jacket as she mumbled nervously, "I…uh…didn't quite get that far yet. I have a few gigs to play over the next week but my first thought was just coming to find you."

Naya's eyes softened for the first time since they met. "Well good. You'll have plenty of time to explain yourself when you're staying with me," she half joked as she pulled her arm for the girl to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The girls arrived at Naya's apartment after spending most of their walk in silence. Naya unlocked the door and held it open for Demi ushering her in.

"Thanks", Demi squeaked out as she walked inside taking in her new surroundings. Naya's place was well kept, clean with definitely impressive styling. As she walks down into the living area she can't help but notice the photos framed on the wall. Most are of Naya with a blonde girl about the same age. It doesn't go unnoticed by Demi how close the two seem in all the pictures and how undeniably gorgeous the hazel eyed beauty is.

"That's Dianna", Naya interrupts Demi's thoughts. She didn't offer anymore of an explanation than that. She didn't put Demi's jealous thoughts to bed by insisting the two were 'just friends' or anything like that. But then again she hadn't exactly earned Naya's trust in the last hour.

"She's really pretty". Demi continued to scan the photos, unsure of whether she should sit or stand. Naya's presence was making her jittery, and that never happened to her.

Naya began pulling out the sofa bed from the couch and went to collect sheets from the linen closet. She called out to Demi, "Have you got clothes with you?" Demi was aching to hear Naya call her by D, an affectionate nickname, but she was careful to stay at the polite pace set by the other girl.

"No. My luggage is being sent over tomorrow. Or so my manager assures me."

Naya appeared back in view with a stack of sheets and clothes in her hands. "Well in the meantime here's some of mine to sleep in, no use sleeping in jeans when these should fit just fine." Demi reached out to take the pile from her and as their hands came into contact Demi could feel Naya's touch electrifying her very being.

"Thanks Nay, (well there goes that no nickname policy) that's really sweet of you. And thanks for letting me stay here. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Demi cast her eyes down at her feet, afraid of what she might see, or not see, in Naya's gaze after that remark.

"I've got the room. Now lets get this couch made up. I think we could both do with a good night's sleep." Naya took one side of the sheet and tossed the other side across to Demi as they began dressing the makeshift bed. "Well now that that's done is there anything else you need?" Her voice was still void of softness.

"I think I'm good." When Naya turned and left Demi began stripping off her top to replace it with Naya's pyjamas. It wasn't the night she had hoped for. Guess you can't always get what you want. At least though Demi would get to sleep in clothes that had Naya's scent on them, which was somewhat comforting. She looked around when she heard a clearing of the throat and her eyes met with Naya's, who had re-entered the room. Demi froze mid-action, currently not wearing either tee. Naya seemed to lose her words momentarily as she averted her eyes from Demi's bra-clad form.

"For what it's worth I just wanted to say I'm glad you're here too."

_**Thoughts so far? Continue? Upcoming chapters are longer :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I must say it is nice to have a fair few views and follows-this is my first story after all so many thanks**_

Chapter 4

Demi woke with the sun streaming through the giant windows. No doubt it was still early and she knew from Naya's emails that the girl wasn't an early riser. Demi gathered her clothes from yesterday and moved through the apartment until she found the bathroom. She slipped into the shower, letting the hot water cascade down her body and wash away the stressful twelve hours that just passed. She knew her and Naya had never discussed being anything more than friends, Demi didn't even know if Naya liked girls come to think of it, but she had still hoped seeing Naya in person would be a stride towards turning that into a possibility.

Naya woke with a smile on her lips. She'd surprisingly had a great night of rest and despite the argument she got into with Demi last night she was still intrigued that the girl had come half way across the world to see her. Well, okay, maybe it was for the gigs but she played a small part in the decision right? Did she want to be a reason for Demi's travel? Naya decided yes, that regardless of the lies Demi was still D, her D, who she confided in and shared her life with, even if it was in the most unconventional of ways. Naya had work to do this morning so she changed into her skinny blue jeans, a black sweater, and tied her hair up into a ponytail. She noticed Demi had folded away the sofa bed and worried that she had left too until she heard the shower running. Naya situated herself on the couch, throwing her books and study instruments onto the coffee table, and got to work.

Demi emerged from the shower feeling much better. She put on yesterday's outfit, the only clothes she had with her, her rocker look as her mother called it. She liked the assumed attitude that came with the attire, as if she was not to be messed around by anyone. Demi was much more delicate than that inside but when you're in the public eye so often you can't have people knowing that. She noticed Naya on the couch before her own presence was made known. Naya looked even more beautiful in the light of day. Her golden skin and perfectly sculptured features were too much. Demi didn't expect the girl to be both perfect inside and out. She would've still tried to win her over even if she didn't look like the goddess she was, but this, well this was just an added bonus.

Naya sensed Demi nervously approaching her. Who could blame her being wary when Naya had practically screamed in her face last night? Naya placed her book down to give Demi her attention.

"Good morning. I'm sorry I'm about last night." When Demi tried to interrupt to tell her not to worry Naya continued over her "No please, I don't give out apologies often but you deserve one. You were trying to do something nice and I was in a rotten mood and I took that out on you. Another night I probably would've seen your actions as the beautiful surprise you intended them to be. Do you think you, could we I mean start over?"

Demi glowed at the words she was hearing. Her opportunity to know Naya wasn't wasted.

"Naya I would love that. You're right I did want it to be a beautiful surprise but I only saw it unravelling in a good way, guess I was wrong about that", she chuckled. "You don't need to apologise though, even if I'm thankful you did. I have less than a week here and I really don't want to waste any time spent fighting with you."

"Good, then that's settled" Naya established whilst smiling up at Demi. The tension had diffused and the girls were back to the normalcy they were used to over texts and emails. "However, I do have to get these notes completed for college so how about you give me an hour or two and then I'll take you to lunch?"

"I can handle that. I should do some songwriting anyhow, I've been a bit distracted lately thanks to you."

Naya scoffed at her insinuation and threw some paper and a spare pen at her. "Yeah yeah, just get to work will you." Naya went back to her notes but couldn't help a sideways glance at her 'new' friend chewing on her pen trying to come up with good ideas. Some people just managed to perfect being sexy and cute at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finally it was time for lunch. Naya had finished her college work and Demi, while mostly just sketching little pictures, and managed to develop at least a few lines to a song. Naya was definitely ready for a break but was concerned about taking Demi out in public. Demi was attempting to assure her it would be fine.

"I don't think the paparazzi will be as bad here as they are in LA. Besides I am a badass remember? I can handle anything", Demi said proudly holding her head high.

"Oh is that so? My mistake. Here I was thinking you were my poor little D!" Naya joked as she assaulted Demi with tickles. She couldn't let her get away with that poor show of attitude.

"Alright alright!" Demi shouted through her laughter. "I relent. You're the badass. Naya will you please protect me when we go out to lunch?"

"That's right. I won't let you forget that anytime soon. You're lucky to have me."

_I am_ Demi thought to herself. What was it about this girl? She was doing crazy things to her, an eruption of butterflies among other things.

* * *

The girls sat across from each other in a booth at a diner just down the road from Naya's apartment. They were both browsing the menus; Demi's attention was focused elsewhere when Naya intertwined their fingers on the tabletop. Demi was gushing. She looked up only to find Naya still reading her menu, acting as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. _I could really get used to this_ Demi thought. Naya's hands were warm and soft and she had just begun to rub her thumb over the girl's skin when they were interrupted.

"Naya!" A boy exclaimed excitedly. Naya looked up, recognition spreading to joy emoted on her face. She removed her hand from Demi's, much to the shorter girl's disappointment, before standing up and walking into the boy's embrace.

"Mark! How was your trip? I thought you weren't getting back for a few more days."

"Yeah well maybe I was missing ma girl," Naya laughed and playfully hit his arm. "OK so maybe I had to come back earlier for work, but it's still nice to see you," Mark corrected.

Demi couldn't deny he was relatively attractive, tall and fit. But it was the chemistry and close comfort shared between him and Naya she didn't like. It wasn't like her to ever be jealous of any past girlfriends and here she was jealous even though Naya wasn't technically hers. Her attention went back to the couple when she heard Naya's smooth, sultry voice directed at her.

"D this is Mark. Mark…D." Mark extended his hand to Demi to exchange pleasantries but quickly went back to Naya. He obviously didn't recognise her face, or simply wasn't concerned with Demi's celebrity status like most people usually were; he'd hardly given her a second look.

Their food arrived and Demi couldn't have been more thankful for the interrupting waitress. It caused Mark to go back to his own table and the girls to be left alone once again.

"Sorry about that. Old friends ya know?" Naya said smiling as she watched Mark go.

"Friends? Looked like a little more to me. Have you been holding out on me Naya?" Demi tried to sound light hearted about it but she had more invested in this question than Naya knew of.

"It's a long story. With Mark it always is but we've managed to stay friends even if we're not together-together. He's one of my favourites, I'm surprised I haven't mentioned him more. He's helped me through a lot of my self discovery I guess you could say. Not all people see it this way but this is what I've realised; I think you fall in love with a person, a personality, a heart. Most people seem so caught up on falling in love with a gender but I've recently found its okay to not have to think like that you know?" Naya said explaining her take on love.

"Yeah. I know" was all Demi could get out, doing her best not to show her utter excitement at the revelation.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm feeling generous so here's a second chapter for today! In return please let me know likes/dislikes of the story so far xo**

Chapter 6

Back at the apartment Demi's belongings had arrived. Her stack of suitcases sat outside the door.

"Gee you don't pack light do you?" Naya jested, elbowing Dani in the ribs.

"Hey! You try packing for gigs. People have unrealistic expectations of me. As if I should just be front cover ready at all times. It takes a lot to make me look like that, thus the multitude of luggage," Demi said as she began moving it all into the living room. She turned to go back for the others only to find her path blocked by Naya. With a sharp intake of breath Demi took a small step back and examined Naya's eyes, her lips, and her eyes once again. There was something predatory found in them.

"Save your pity party D. I know you look perfect 100% of the time."

Demi couldn't find words. Naya's flirting was intoxicating. Wait, she was definitely flirting right? Naya seemed amused at the effect she had on the girl so continued, "But if you would like to freshen up for your gig you already know where the bathroom is, help yourself to anything." Naya winked and made her way down the hallway to her bedroom.

"You're coming to the gig right?" Demi spluttered out. _Smooth_ she thought to herself.

"That depends. Do you think the artist is any good? I'm only going if you can promise me she's as talented and amazing as THE Demi Lovato." Naya smirked, only melting Demi further. How did this girl always have the upper hand over her? She shut her door behind her not giving Demi a chance to banter back.

When Naya came out of her bedroom Demi was perched on the couch brushing out her wet hair. Turning to see what the Latina had decided to wear tonight Demi's jaw dropped. Naya stood before her in skinny black jeans, clung to her finely shaped legs, a scoop neck black tee with The Rolling Stones printed on the front. Never had Demi loved the band more than when they were splayed against Naya's chest. Naya took the brush from Demi's hand bringing her back to reality.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Brushing your hair for you. We can't have celebrities doing these measly tasks themselves now can we?"

"Naya…" Demi wasn't sure what she was going to say so she welcomed Naya's interruption.

"Relax D, I'm just kidding. I know you're not like that. I knew that from the moment we met. I think that's what threw me when you stood before me last night. I didn't fathom someone as ridiculously famous as you being the same caring, kind, generous girl I was beginning to lo-, to like so much", Naya corrected herself.

Demi tilted her head back, revelling in Naya's words and her touch as she played with her hair. _This must be heaven, surely life doesn't get better than having a gorgeous girl play run her fingers through your hair while she tells you what she likes about you. _Demi almost just wanted to relent and stay in all night but she knew this gig was the main reason she had been allowed to take the time to come and see Naya. She turned in her seat and taking a chance reached out and cupped Naya's cheek. She could feel heat from a slight blush rising to the surface and she loved that she could have that effect on the beautiful girl.

"As amazing as this, as amazing as you are, I better get ready. We have to be there by 6."

* * *

Naya waited by the door, somewhat impatiently, for Demi. Were all rock stars this casual about time? Turns out the wait was worth it though. Demi emerged not a moment later and strutted over to Naya in her combat boots, leather leggings, a vintage band shirt, and that honey golden hair cascading down in an effortless fashion. Demi walked up to Naya, whispering 'I'm ready' in her ear, and gliding through the open door. This time it was Naya whose jaw was hanging on the floor as she watched Demi's ass saunter away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope y'all enjoyed both chapters yesterday. Here's the one of Demi's gig. **

Chapter 7

Demi and Naya walked the Sydney streets. It was late enough that the streetlights had flickered on but still light enough to easily find their way to their destination. Naya made a brave move and slipped her hand into Demi's. It was a comfort thing she told herself, helping ease any nerves Demi might have for her upcoming gig in a completely different country.

"I'm really proud of you ya know", Naya began "I know you've done this many times before and probably heard that millions but its true. I've always thought that about you, I just never imagined having the chance to actually say it to you. You getting up on that stage and in that strong, beautiful voice of yours declaring to the world that you're an overcomer, a victor, well I think that's pretty inspiring."

Demi felt the blush rising on her cheeks. She hadn't ever heard it quite like that, and even if she had it wouldn't have meant as much coming from anyone else. No, Naya had become the voice of reason in her world, reminding her of what is real and what matters. She would have to find the moment to tell her all of that. The moment now, with the bodyguard of the club watching them, was not it.

"Demi Lovato I presume. They're waiting inside for you", he stated without much emotion. Naya rolled her eyes and pulled D into the club behind her.

"This is amazing D! You're going to be great. I will just wait around by the bar while you chat to the band and do what you need to do", Naya offered, not wanting to get in the way.

Naya knocked back a few vodkas in the following hour and when the music began to start up and the lights began to dim she was feeling buzzed. Spinning on her chair she turned her attention to the stage and waited for Demi to enter from the side curtain. When she did Naya was not disappointed. Her pupils dilated as Demi strutted onto that stage like she owned the place. Everything about her as a performer was flawless; her wardrobe, her make up, her hair.

Demi took hold of the microphone stand and began her set. She still got nervous going on stage, all faces glued to her, but this is what she loved to do and she hated to disappoint so she channelled her inner strength and performed like her life depended on it. Her gaze stopped on Naya at the bar, her heart skipped a beat or two and she felt like she missed a line of her song but refocused just in time. The girl was mesmerising. Demi was definitely going to put on a show for her. There was no harm in showing her what she could have right?

Naya watched as Demi swayed her hips oh so seductively to the beat of the music. The girl knew how to dance, that was clear. The hair flips and snarky stage attitude were only adding to the frequency of Naya's heart flips. Everything about Demi oozed sex appeal. She gulped. How did she not notice how tempting her body was earlier? Surely she could tone it down for the sake of poor Naya's heart and tendency to be flustered by the show on display.

Demi's set went for a good ninety minutes before she was announcing the end of the show and thanking her fans for coming out. A few of them clustered around Demi as she got down from the stage. Pens and paper were flung at the girl for autographs and she graciously obliged. Naya watched as Demi carried herself so strongly and effortlessly, being careful not to ignore the smaller, younger fans amongst the crowd. Naya felt a smile creep onto her face. It was a beautiful thing seeing all these different sides to a person she'd only met properly yesterday but whom she befriended long before that. Naya paid her bar tab, whilst getting lost in her Demi dreamland.

_Maybe D turning out to be Demi wouldn't be so bad after all._

She glanced back over to where Demi was, only to see a few girls in not-so-modest outfits fawning over her.

_Or maybe it would be..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Demi was keen to get back to Naya so she started wrapping up with her fans, thanking them for coming out and wishing them a good night. Normally she wouldn't have any issue continuing the 'conversation' into the night with a girl here or there but tonight she was after something a little more serious. Looking around though she couldn't see Naya anywhere, and she wasn't a hard girl to pinpoint, she was the only tall, slim and beautiful Latina she had seen in the crowd tonight. _Where could she have gone?_ Demi's anxiety took root and she began to wonder if it had all been a bit much for Naya, too much change too quick for their blossoming friendship. She guessed Naya must have left. Well she would just have to go and collect her stuff from the makeshift dressing room and go after the girl, again.

Demi sluggishly pushed open the door to the office the staff had temporarily turned into a dressing room for her. She just wanted things to go smoothly with Naya. She just had a great show and she had wanted to continue the hand holding development Naya had initiated and enjoy the rest of their night. Demi slumped into her chair for a moments rest. It was when she lifted her gaze into the mirror in front of her that she was surprised to notice Naya behind her, seated on the couch, mischievously biting her lip at the singer. Gosh that did things to Demi she could hardly control. Did Naya have any idea what she could do to someone with just a look?

Naya rose from her position and came and stood behind Demi. Demi didn't turn but instead gazed at the girl through their reflections in the mirror.

"Now that was quite a show if I ever saw one. Why couldn't we get you to visit our fine country any sooner?"

Demi was willing to see just how far she could take the flirty banter without scaring the girl off. "Maybe I just didn't have the right inspiration for coming until now", she said raising her eyebrow and her face forming a satisfied smirk. Demi watched as the blush, though subtle, crept up Naya's face. At least she could have a similar effect that Naya had on her. Surely that was progress towards something more than friendship, the chemistry was not in short supply that's for sure.

"Hmm", Naya pondered, "Well I'm glad you've seemed to find it. Although the fans could be a little less…involved. I don't know how you handle that."

"You learn to know what's real and what's not pretty quickly. A lot of it is just the fame. But this…", she said pointing between the two girls, "…this is real. You don't have to be jealous, I'm going home with YOU, even if it is just to sleep on your couch."

"Please! I don't get jealous. I know your fans just get you as a singer. I get you as…as a friend. And that's much more satisfying. Now let's grab your gear and go hail a taxi. It's too cold to walk and I wants to get home."

The girls enjoyed a quick ride back to Naya's place. Though Demi was unsettled by Naya's silence and lack of physical affection the whole drive back. Demi had seldom tried to begin relationships, she knew they were hard work, and due to her notoriety the potential girls were either spooked off by the fame, or only concerned with getting their pictures in the magazines. But here she was, internally fretting over how to get what she wanted, how to get Naya. There was so much to work out, hell she still had to work out Naya's feelings for her, but she knew that any effort in winning the girl's heart would be well worth it. She just wished after the chemistry felt in the dressing room that Naya wouldn't currently be ignoring her.

Naya thanked the driver and paid for the ride, denying Demi's attempts to chip in. She continued to climb the stairs in silence, having her own inner battle and knowing she couldn't go back from what she was about to do. She once again let Demi enter before her. Naya locked the door and turned around to come face to face with a somewhat worried looking Demi. Before Demi could open her mouth to ask about Naya's silence she beat her to the punch. She took the singers hand in hers and took a deep breath.

"I didn't want to do this in public because that's not what this is to me. It's not a publicity stunt or me trying to latch onto your fame. Yes it took me to see you on stage to realise this but it wasn't cause I was seeing Demi, it was because I was seeing more of D. That made no sense did it?" Naya babbled shaking her head.

"Naya just breathe. Say what you need to say." Demi was at a complete loss as to where this conversation was headed. While she was nervous herself she thought a blabbering Naya was a cute Naya.

"No, I'm done with words", Naya said as she launched herself at Demi. She threaded her fingers through the girl's loose hair and pressed her lips to Demi's supple ones, urgently moving the girl backwards toward the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

All Demi knew, with Naya's lips on her own, was that she had to have her. Gone were the worries of taking it slow. The feelings of arousal arising in her were too strong to slow things down now and think it through rationally.

"Is this okay?" Naya broke the kiss momentarily and searched Demi's eyes only to find them black as night and incredibly certain.

"God yes" Demi husked out as her chest was heaving dramatically. She couldn't think of anything that could feel more right. Being here, in Naya's grasp, with her lingering touches was sending shocks straight through to her core. She needed more and for once she was certain that Naya felt the same. She took the lead now, pinning Naya to the wall and holding the girls wrists in one hand above her head so that the girl was her willing victim. Demi licked her lips seductively before bringing her face once against close to Naya's, she traced the girl's bottom lip with her tongue urgently begging for permission.

Naya moaned uncontrollably as she felt Demi's warm tongue enter her mouth. The girl's confidence was a huge turn on. Naya knew Demi had much more experience with girls than she had, but in the moment their matched overwhelming desire for each other seemed enough to overshadow that fact. Demi moved her thigh to Naya's core and added an aching pressure. Naya couldn't help but gasp desperately at the contact. It was exhilarating but not enough.

"Please D", she whined.

"What do you need Naya?" Demi pushed the girl further into the wall.

"Take me to the bedroom…N-NOW", Naya stuttered out biting down on her own lips. She was suffering from the throbbing between her legs and needed a release.

Demi smirked as only she could. She pulled at Naya's thighs and wrapped them around her waist. As Demi carried Naya towards the bedroom Naya peppered her neck with kisses, sucking as she went along.

"You are going to be the death of me girl", Demi responded to the girl's actions.

Naya simply smiled contently, she could deal with being responsible for bringing Demi to a new level of heaven. Demi lay Naya down on the bed and straddled her, removing her jacket in the process. Naya was once again panting as she felt Demi's delicate yet purposeful hands caress her skin. The expert hands began removing the interfering items of clothing that Demi believed covered way too much of the Latina's flawless skin. She planted kisses as she went, worshipping the goddess's body. She would fully claim Naya as her own tonight.

As sweet as she found Demi's affections for her Naya didn't have the patience to wait for her touch. Since seeing her on that stage, swaying her illegally sexy hips she had wanted the girl. She took Demi's hand and guided her down south where she needed her most. Her back arched as Demi easily slid two fingers inside of her. Naya's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt the fingers curl inside of her and Demi's thumb graze her clit. Knowing the girl was close Demi began to thrust harder and roll her hips against Naya's expertly. Naya felt like a tight coil as everything within her seized up. She couldn't help but whimper at the actions.

"You are SO sexy", Demi whispered out into Naya's ear, her breath tickling the girl. "Let go, I've got you." Naya came undone in that moment, her toes curling, and her orgasm overtaking her shuddering body. Demi was gentle with her; she slowly moved her fingers out once Naya's centre relaxed around them. Naya watched as Demi curled her tongue around her own fingers, savouring the juices that had washed over them. Naya couldn't believe how seductive Demi could be or the fact that in this moment she was hers.

Naya pulled Demi down to her and Demi immediately cuddled into her side, resting her head on Naya's chest. She'd never felt closer to someone than hearing Naya's heartbeat soothe her. Tonight was perfect to Demi, nothing-no show-would ever compare to what she just felt. She looked upwards at Naya only to find the girl's eyes drifting shut in her state of exhaustion. _My girl is so cute_ she thought. She had been so unaware of how perfect life could be if given the chance. Everything was as it should be as she too drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a small update today I'm sorry-hope something is better than nothing ;)**

Chapter 10

Demi awoke with such a stillness and peace about the day ahead. It turned to confusion though when she reached out to find the bed void of a certain gorgeous girl. She knew Naya was a late riser so she fully expected to be able to reach out and cuddle with the girl. Her brows furrowed together until she heard the voice that she loved so much ring out across the room.

"Morning sleepy", Naya said as she stood in the doorway, dressed in leggings and a sports bra, holding coffee and breakfast.

"Good morning" Demi sighed sitting up slightly pulling the sheet up with her. "How did you possibly get up before me and get breakfast?"

"Well after the treat you gave me last night I thought I better bring some treats of my own. Sustenance, you know, to get our energy levels back up. You really wore me out."

"I can't help myself around you" Demi said justifying herself.

Demi watched as Naya put the food and drinks at the foot of the bed and began to climb up her body to lie on her. The actions had a predatory nature to them and Demi couldn't help but reach out and steal a kiss. Naya's simple touch on her body was enough to cause her to throw caution to the wind. She tangled her hand in Naya's ponytail to keep her close to her. The two only broke apart when air was becoming an issue.

"Do you have a gig tonight babe?" Naya asked.

"Mmm…babe…I like the sound of that. But to answer your question, no, I don't have to perform tonight"

"Oh you'll still be performing, even if you're not singing" Naya teased as she ran her finger up and down Demi's arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps in her wake.

Demi could only bite her lip in response. While last night was incredible, and she truly had delighted in making love to Naya, she trembled at the thought of Naya's hands on her this time.

"Who says we have to wait until tonight?" Demi was eager now that Naya had put the thoughts of naked Naya back at the forefront of her mind.

"I do" Naya stated. "As much as I could climb back under these sheets with you and never come out I want to take you out first. I want to show you my world and get under your skin…in the intellectual sense Demi…and then I promise I will bring you back to this very spot and make love to you until you are begging me to stop."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to deny you Naya Rivera. And if you say we must wait until tonight then I will agree to that but only if I still get to do this in the meantime", Demi insisted as she once again kissed Naya, more passionately this time, dominating the girl's tongue with her own. Naya moaned into the kiss causing Demi to smile and stroke her cheek. Naya was the first to pull away.

"You are NOT playing fair D. I am trying to do the respectable thing and you are not making it easy," Naya asserted. She lifted the sheet away from Demi's chest and peered down. "Yeah, I'm adamant, you are most definitely irresistible" she concluded, all the while licking her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The girls wanted to surprise each other by getting ready for their date separately. Now that Demi had her luggage back she could really dress to impress Naya. Although now that she came to think of it she didn't really know what clothes Naya liked on her. Demi settled on a loose back tee over skinny maroon-coloured skinny jeans, paired with her fitted leather jacket and black boots. She wore a long necklace and let her hair flow down around her face in loose waves. Demi took one last look in the mirror, shrugged to herself, and made her way out to the living room to wait for Naya.

Naya was fretting. It had been a while since she was this interested in anyone, this attracted to a girl, and the first time she'd bothered to take a girl out on date in which she had a vested interest. What if the more Demi got to know her the less interesting she realised Naya was? How was Naya meant to compete with a glam Hollywood lifestyle? She stepped back to fully take in her look. She had a loose fitting white blouse with a plunging neckline (just for extra wow factor), with the front tucked slightly into her wet look black jeans before completing the outfit with some heeled boots. She'd put her hair up in a ponytail but took out the elastic and let her hair cascade down before running her fingers through it. _You can do this. You are Naya Rivera. _She'd been told she was gorgeous by plenty of people to know she cleaned up good but going on a date with Demi Lovato was a whole other league.

Demi paced the living room nervously waiting for Naya. Naya had insisted on keeping the plans of their date a secret and even made Demi entertain herself for an hour while she went out to organise it all. She was relieved when she heard the door of Naya's bedroom open but she could not have prepared herself for the vision that walked out. Naya looked stunning, as if she was ready to model the catwalk. Demi couldn't believe how kind fate was being to her.

"Wow. You, Naya, you look incredible" Demi gushed. "No, incredible doesn't even do you justice. I don't think anything can, words are failing me…"

Naya laughed at the girl's efforts. "If you think I'm…that…you should see yourself. I don't think I've ever seen a sight so beautiful. You're sure this isn't a dream right?"

"Quite sure Nay. Even though I could never have pictured this when I thought about meeting you it feels like I've been waiting for this for forever. To meet someone that makes my heart race a million miles a second. Feel…" Demi assured her as she took Naya's hand and rested it over her heart.

* * *

The girls sat across the table from each other in an expensive city restaurant. Naya had made sure they could organise a table in the back, away from prying eyes. She didn't want Demi to be hounded by fans tonight, and she didn't really want to share her beautiful D with anyone else. The overhead lights were dim and the candles on the table were providing all the light Naya needed to see Demi's perfectly sculpted face, her dimples causing Naya to melt every time she laughed. Naya intertwined their fingers; she was really beginning to like how perfectly they fit together, and gazed into Demi's bright eyes.

"D, your friendship means so much to me. Having you to talk to these past few months…well it's gotten me through a lot. I never imagined if we met this is what would have unfolded." Demi could only smile and nod in agreement, silently encouraging Naya to continue. "It's more than I ever would have dreamed of. You're more than I could have ever dreamed of."

Demi felt like her heart could explode at this very moment. She had no words with which to thank Naya with for that heartfelt declaration, but she had to try.

"I feel exactly the same way. Honestly, when I planned this trip I had the slightest glimmer of hope that maybe there would be something between us. But that was just based on how good our friendship made me feel, like I was a regular girl. When I saw you walk out that club door I couldn't believe my luck. It took me a moment before I could even say your name. I was in utter disbelief that an angel like you existed. I'm sure the paparazzi has already made sure everyone knows this but I haven't exactly had the best track record with girls. Now I know why. None of them could ever hold a candle to you. You could ask for my heart and I'd willingly give it to you."

Naya's emotions were spiralling out of control. This girl, those words, was everything she never knew she needed and yet her awareness of reality still grasped at her.

"Demi, gosh you're perfect. That was beautiful. Being with you has been the best experience of my life and I don't know how I'll ever be able to move on after this but what about when you go back home? I just don't think its fair for me to ask for your heart, as much as I want to, and believe me I'd love nothing more."

Demi's eyes looked downcast and Naya could swear she saw them begin to water ever so slightly. That's the last thing Naya wanted after they had enjoyed such a pleasant evening.

"You're totally right. I got ahead of myself", Demi said removing her hand from Naya's hold on it.

Naya had to salvage the situation, and quickly. "But if you're willing I would really like to buy you some dessert before taking you back to my place and showing you just how wildly sexy I find you. We can still enjoy the time we have left right?"

Demi uttered out a nervous chuckle. The girls were playing with fire now. How far could they go without breaking each other when the goodbye came, and it would have to. She couldn't bear the thought of not having Naya's loving touch once more though.

"Of course my dear."

* * *

**Hey wonderful people! I've also started some Santana Oneshots so if you haven't already please take a look at my other story :) xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Naya was well aware last night's bedroom activities were rushed. So much sexual tension led to an urgency that had overtaken the girls. She wanted tonight to be different though. They didn't have to hurry, they had all night and this time they were both aware of each other's feelings. She silently led Demi to her bedroom and had her sit down on the edge of it while Naya remained standing. Naya pulled her blouse over her head and shimmied out of her jeans. Demi simply took in the sight before her; there was a calmness she felt in the air. She was aware of the unspoken agreement that this was going to be a long night of love making, in its most selfless form, cherishing what they had found in each other.

In only her underwear Naya sat on Demi's lap, running her fingers over the chain of Demi's necklace and using it to pull the girl in for a kiss. It started slow, Naya sucking on Demi's bottom lip and savouring the cherry flavour they seemed to possess. Demi hummed in contentment. This was love like she had never experienced. Amidst their kissing Naya had rid Demi of the leather jacket, tossing it far across the room. Demi looked into Naya's caring eyes as she raised both her arms in the air, ready for it to be taken from her. Naya took care removing the shirt, followed by the girl's bra. Her pupils at this stage had completely blown. Demi's form was so toned and touchable, a trait Naya was about to put to the test.

Demi inched herself backwards on the bed as Naya rose from her straddling position to peel back Demi's jeans, her underwear was dragged with it, not what Naya had intended but it helped speed up the process all the same. Beginning at the girl's ankles Naya peppered Demi with soft, deliberate kisses. Demi felt as if her touch burned like fire and heat lingered in its wake as Naya moved upwards over her abs, breasts, neck, and eventually found their home on her lips once again. Naya rocked against the body below her, becoming wet herself but determined to focus on Demi's pleasure first.

As she stroked her fingers through Demi's folds she could feel the girl's juices coating them.

"Mmm who knew I could get a rockstar so wet and needy", Naya declared in triumph.

"You have….no idea", Demi released between her panting.

"Can I…can I taste you D?" Naya asked seeking permission. She hadn't ever gone down on a girl, and while knowing she was uneducated in that department she knew that Demi would be patient. She wanted to feel as close to the girl as she possibly could.

"Whatever you like Nay. If you're comfortable with that then yes, I'm yours, in every way". Demi's voice was ragged with arousal and she struggled to speak but comforting Naya's insecurity was important to her.

Naya travelled back down Demi's body, placing a few soft kisses to her inner thighs before ever so gently swiping her tongue through Demi's folds. Demi could only hiss in response, her body reacting so automatically to the sensual feeling. Demi's eyes glazed over as Naya continued to taste her, occasionally moving to readjust herself. It was a beautiful thought to her that Naya was willing to experiment with her. Of course, being a girl herself and knowing what felt good, Naya soon took the precious bundle of nerves between her teeth and grazed Demi's clit ever so carefully.

"NAYA!" Demi quivered. "That feel's so good."

Naya needed no more encouragement than that reaction. She lapped at the girl's core eagerly, savouring the new taste and delighting in the sounds coming from Demi in response. She could feel the girl beneath her getting close to climax.

"I'm so close…Naya I'm gonna…NA-YA!" Demi screamed out moments later, certain that neighbours would have heard her, but unable to control the pleasure shooting through her system.

Demi reached down for Naya's face and ushered it upwards until it was hovering over her own. She spoke softly, her body and mind still recovering from the powerful orgasm.

"Now that…that was incredible."

Naya was rather pleased with herself; she always was a quick learner. Staring into Demi's eyes though, well she just wanted to live in this moment forever. Surely nothing could ever match the heights of happiness she felt now. Her smile turned into a smirk when she noticed Demi's eyes glaze over once again.

"You don't really think we're done for the night do you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In the light of the morning Naya stood, clothed only by an oversized tee, by the large windows of the living room. Her arms were wrapped around herself as she peered out onto the street below. She couldn't help but think how quickly these past few days had gone by, emphasising the accuracy of the quote 'time flies when you're having fun'. Demi crept up behind her, wrapping her arms around the taller girl and pulling her back to lean against her front. She held her tightly; knowing that letting her go physically was always going to lead to her having to let go emotionally soon enough. She'd be on a plane by this time tomorrow and nothing could change that, though if something could it would definitely be Naya.

"Don't worry so much", Demi whispered into Naya's ear. "I know what you're thinking. Hell, the same thing is going through my mind. I have no idea how I am going to say goodbye to you tomorrow. I wish I could stay, but it's just not possible at this stage of my career."

"I know D, I know" Naya assured her as she spun in Demi's embrace so she could see her. "I wouldn't ask that of you. I guess I just never imagined falling so hard so fast. A few days ago I didn't even know what you looked like, I wasn't certain about my romantic future at all, and here you come in like a whirlwind and completely turn my world upside down in the best possible way. I know it's too soon to declare this love but I can't help but think it's awfully close. I've never felt this way before."

"Me either babe. I wouldn't have said it was possible to fall for someone so quickly but I guess looking back I started falling for you, for your heart, some time ago. God answered all my prayers when he brought you into my life, my gorgeous Latina goddess" Demi uttered as she held Naya's face in her hands.

"I could say the same to you. You are undeniably the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. To add to that you're…okay I'll give you this one…a badass rock star."

Demi released Naya from her grip in order to execute a fist pump. Naya could only chuckle at the girl in front of her. She was impossible not to fawn over. The reality of their limited time together dawned upon her.

"What do you say we make the most of our last day together. We could go out, see the city properly, anything you want D."

"I don't want to leave this apartment until I have to. I'd rather just mooch around, make some breakfast, watch a movie and cuddle if that's okay. All I need today is you."

"That sounds absolutely perfect."

* * *

The girls stood side by side in the kitchen. Naya made coffee as Demi whisked the pancake batter. Naya placed the second coffee cup in front of Demi as she raked her fingernails down Demi's back. Demi leaned into the feeling and sighed.

"I could have really gotten used to this", she said solemnly.

"D, remember what we said. Enjoy the day for what it is, and right now I'm enjoying watching my extremely sexy girl make me breakfast."

"Yeah cheeky, come to think of it I seem to be doing all the work while you distract me with your touch. Why don't you go make yourself useful and choose a movie for us. I'll bring the pancakes over when they're ready."

"Yes ma'am", Naya responded, stealing a peck on the lips before she skipped to the living room.

Demi could only longingly watch on as the girl of her dreams, in only that t-shirt, flaunted her cute butt and vanished from sight behind the couch.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The day had come. Today the girls would need to say their goodbyes. Naya wasn't yet ready to let the girl leave her world. Well certainly not her bed for the time being. Naya raised her body slightly so she could hover over the girl that lay in her arms. With the tip of her finger she stroked Demi's soft cheeks and outlined her lips. It was everything about the girl that made her perfect. When she was just a far off Demi Lovato to her Naya still admired her stage presence, her victories over emotional problems, her killer voice, and yeah…she appreciated the girl's more physical assets too. Now that the mirage that was Demi was combined with her D, well there was just that much more to love about the girl.

Demi's eyes fluttered open, reacting to Naya's slight touch. When her vision settled on Naya's face her smile came naturally, as it did these days. She was unsure as to how a girl liked Naya managed to remain single but she would have to thank God that she was for when Demi had shown up. She'd have been insanely jealous if she met the girl and was forced to watch someone else hold her, touch her, kiss her. That was Demi's job. She leaned towards Naya's lips, pausing just before they touched. Naya giggled, knowing that Demi had come to like Naya making the moves. She wouldn't hesitate. Naya quickly closed the gap and took no time at all to deepen the kiss. If she wasn't going to be able to do this for some time she was going to make the most of it. Her tongue fought Demi's for dominance and won. Demi's sweet moans were making Naya crumble from the inside out.

"Just when we're getting really good at this you have to go and leave me", Naya said, joking about the kissing (that had always been great) but the sentiments on D's impending departure were real.

"I know babe. I'm sorry. We should probably get up though, I have to be at the airport soon."

"Well if we have to be quick then maybe we could share a shower?" Naya asked eyebrow raised.

Demi didn't respond with words, instead squirming out from underneath Naya before taking the girl's hand and leading her urgently to the bathroom. There was always time for that…

* * *

Pulling out Demi's luggage from the back of her car was like driving knives into Naya's heart. She'd parked in the short-term lot so she could go in with Demi; she wasn't about to miss one second she could have with her. Doubtful about the possibility of paparazzi showing up at this early hour of the morning Naya slipped her hand into Demi's and immediately intertwined their fingers. Demi looked up at the girl, kissed her cheek, and rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder. After a moment of silence she reached for the luggage and the two walked in unison towards the terminal.

They had reached security. This was the point where Demi would have to go on alone. The girls moved to the side so that other passengers could continue while they said their goodbyes.

"I really don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you. Before you Naya I thought I had it all. I thought I was satisfied with my life. I have money, I have a career I love, I have a lot more than most. Now I know all of that isn't even comparable to one second with you. Even though we didn't have nearly enough time together I'm SO glad I came. I had no idea what I was missing out on before I met you. You're amazing Naya." Demi's tears were starting to cascade down her face. "Don't you ever forget how great you are and how much you mean to me."

"I won't get over you ya know?" Naya said wiping tears from Demi's face only for her own to start falling. "You're the best thing to happen to me. That night back at the bar, well I never imagined that rotten night could turn into this. You've given me back the hope I'd lost, in life and in myself."

"You deserve to have all the hope in the world pretty girl."

Both girls knew this could continue all day. They had millions of sentiments and appreciation to shower the other with but they didn't have the time. Demi reacher her hands behind Naya's neck and pulled it down towards her until their lips met in perfect unison. Air was becoming an issue but Demi didn't want the kiss to end. Naya was heaven to her and this kiss was making her knees weak. Everything was being said through it, how much they liked one another, how much they'd miss the other.

"I have to go", Demi said, her voiced filled with so much regret.

"Have a safe flight", was all Naya could think to say to the beauty as Demi's hand fell from her grasp and she glided through metal detectors and the like.

Naya went and stood by the glass. She knew she should go home but she couldn't, her feet were glued to the floor as she watched the girl vanish into the crowd. Demi turned at the last moment, igniting Naya's heart. Demi blew her one last kiss, pouted her lips in her adorable way, and disappeared from sight.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Demi tried her hardest to keep busy over the following weeks. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep her cravings for Naya at bay though. All Demi could remember was the heat of the girl's touch, the magnificence of her body, even words sounded better when they had come out of Naya's mouth all smooth and sultry. As a result of her newfound revelation on what perfection was Demi hadn't been hooking up with any girls after her gigs, instead choosing to spend any time outside her necessary career commitments in peace and solitude. She had even attempted to discuss alternatives to her living thousands of miles away from the girl but her manager wasn't having any of it. He insisted it was a crucial time for Demi to be in LA if she wanted to maintain her success in the industry.

On this particular rainy Thursday morning she sat alone in her apartment watching the rain trickle down the window, the drops seemingly racing each other. Demi often found herself dressed in trackpants these days, she had lost her girl and with it the desire to go out. So she sat with a blanket wrapped around her and tea in her hand, just letting time pass by and her thoughts run rampant. She had a live interview for television later that afternoon and a gig the following night but until then she was allowed to 'rest up' and enjoy her freedom. As she often did Demi took out her phone and swiped through the photos from her recent trip. It was amazing how well Naya's beauty was captured in the pictures; her rich brown eyes, the perfect curvature of her lips; it made Demi wish she were there with her now, wrapped in her slim but strong arms. When she came across one from their antics in the kitchen the morning they made pancakes she couldn't help but chuckle. Naya was well aware Demi was taking photos so she had tucked her shirt into her underwear in the most unflattering way possible and posed with the silliest face she could come up with. She could be such a goofball when she wanted to be. _God she missed that girl._

* * *

By 3pm Demi was down at the TV studio with people fussing over her doing last minute hair and make-up touches. She'd recently dyed her hair pink, mostly in an effort to feel something after leaving Naya had made her somewhat numb, but the colour had grown on her and she enjoyed the varied reactions it provoked. Her make-up artist had finished first and went off to another job, leaving her alone with the studio provided hairdresser.

"Thank goodness. I thought he would never leave!" the hairdresser commented.

"Uhh yeah…" Demi replied, no clue as to where this was headed.

"So Demi, I know you're notorious for taking a girl home after a concert but how about you make an exception and do so after an interview instead," she persisted as she came around in front of Demi and ran her fingers through her hair, supposedly to do finishing touches. This girl had no shame.

"No I think I'll just be doing the interview and I'll be on my way. Thanks for doing my hair though", Demi said arising from the seat. The hairdresser did not step away though so as Demi stood she did so coming into very close contact with the girl. Demi looked oddly at her, attempting to portray the obvious awkwardness of the situation.

"Look, Valerie is it? I don't know what you've heard. Frankly I don't really care. I'm not doing that anymore. Truth be told you're not really my type anyway." Demi was insistent and firm on that point. She had a new type now. The girl had to be a certain tall, stunningly beautiful, one of a kind Latina who went by the name of Naya.

_Naya. _She texted the girl to remind her about the interview. The two still kept in contact, it was impossible not to, but they were wary of how far they let their feelings go considering they were an ocean apart. Naya had insisted though that Demi let her know when she was going to be doing television spots or anything where she could catch a glimpse of her and Demi wasn't about to go breaking any promises if she could help it. She quickly rattled off a text saying she was about to go on and hoping Naya was having a good morning where she was. She thought it best to leave out the previous five minutes and the awkward encounter, that wouldn't help anything in their currently strained relationship.

Giving herself a few minutes to see if Naya would reply Demi assessed herself in the mirror. With the help of wardrobe people she had decided on her usual black boots with leather leggings, matched with a simple t-shirt and a black blazer instead of her leather jacket. She wore minimal jewellery but insisted on wearing a gold bangle; a present Naya had given her at the airport to remember her by. Still no reply from Naya had come so Demi switched her phone off after that and proceeded towards the studio where they would film the segment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Not long to go now folks!**

Chapter 16

Naya sat moping on the couch in one of Demi's shirts and some pyjama bottoms. Her phone refused to work but she hoped Demi's interview still planned to air live shortly. She muted the TV when she heard keys turning in the lock. She cautiously peered towards the front door, she wasn't expecting company but she hadn't exactly been keeping track of the days either. She could have easily agreed to something without remembering. The person that let themself in was a cute, short haired, hazel-eyed blonde.

"Dianna…what are you doing here?" Naya asked as her long time friend waltzed through the door.

"Well you have been sulking around for the past few weeks and Lea was running out of ideas so she thought it best to send for reinforcements" Dianna quipped sitting down next to Naya on the couch. "What's going on Nay Nay?"

Naya leaned into Dianna, her head resting on her shoulder. She missed the comfort physical touch could provide. There was a time once when Naya would have pined for Dianna, _thank goodness that didn't work out_, but the two had put their friendship at the highest priority and decided it wasn't worth risking. Besides, it meant that she had been available when Demi had come into her life, and as hard as it was saying goodbye Naya was still glad she had the opportunity to be with her the few days they had together.

"I just miss her. I know I should get on with my life but nothing seems as important without her here beside me. Just the other day I was reading one of those trashy tabloid magazines but I started crying when I came across an article they did on her." Naya was avoiding using the girl's name. She knew Dianna was aware of whom she was speaking and Naya felt that using Demi's name would only make the longing worse. "She'd done a concert one night where she played a free show and instead of having people pay for tickets she encouraged fans to bring blankets and canned food for the homeless. It was one of the biggest donations the charity had ever had!"

"It takes a remarkable person to inspire something like that" Dianna replied. She knew Demi had made a huge impact on Naya, offered her the things she wouldn't have been able to. She also knew the girl had made her friend fall in love, even if Naya wasn't ready to admit that yet herself.

"She is remarkable Dianna. She's everything good in the world. Oh quick hand me that remote. See for yourself." Naya flicked the sound back on the television as the interview begun.

Interviewer: _We're joined by Demi Lovato, singing sensation, who is in the middle of some nationwide concerts. Thanks for joining us today Demi._

Demi: _My pleasure. Thank you for having me._

Those few moments of hearing her speak again, seeing her live as if she were right in front of her was enough for the tears to start to form in Naya's eyes. Dianna was watching Naya out of the corner of her eye but didn't dare interrupt the moment.

Interviewer: _Can you tell us about the charity you teamed up with for your concert in New York last week?_

Demi: _They do incredible work Paul. They have a team of people go out every night and provide food, blankets, and medical services to the homeless community. We should all contribute to charities like this where we can. _

Interviewer: _Well it sounds like you gave the charity a lot to be thankful for when you replaced your ticket sales with donations to them instead, right?_

Demi: _I think it's the other way around. They give us a lot to be thankful for, for good honest people in the world. What I did in one night is nothing in comparison to the work they do every day._

Interviewer: _Well that is wonderful, wise words for such a young person. Now what can you tell us about your recent trip to Australia?_

Naya felt her breath hitch in her throat. She watched on eagerly, curious as to what Demi would or wouldn't say about the trip. A smile tugged at her lips as she saw Demi look down at the bangle she had given her and absentmindedly played with it as she answered.

Demi: _It was the best experience of my life. There's really something special about that place, it'll always have my heart._

Naya didn't even bother to finish watching the interview. She had launched herself up from her seat on the couch and rushed to her bedroom. Dianna knew what was going on in the girl's mind. She'd known her long enough to know how she worked. Naya might be stubborn but she wasn't stupid. Dianna had wondered how long it would take the girl to come to her senses and it seemed this was the moment. Dianna calmly turned the television off and took their mugs to the kitchen. Once she finished washing them she headed towards Naya's bedroom, stopping in the doorway, watching the girl furiously pack clothes into a suitcase as she scolded herself in Spanish. It took a few minutes for Naya to notice Dianna had followed her in.

"Di...I'm sorry…I know you just got here but I have to go!"

"I know" Dianna replied smiling. "I'll drive you to the airport."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Naya had spent the entire flight nervously fidgeting. _How will I find Demi? What will I say? What will she say? What if she's moved on? No, she made it pretty clear in the interview she likes you! _Now she had arrived in LA exhausted, and wished she had had some sleep before the enormous task in front of her. So far she'd discovered Demi was playing a concert in about five hours time and tickets were completely sold out. She'd tried to contact the venue and the ticket agency trying to explain her situation and the fact that she and Demi were in fact friends. It didn't get her anywhere. Naya decided that was probably a good thing for two reasons. First, Demi's security was tight and she was safe from any crazy fans. This also meant that Demi had a fairly substantial level of power and fame. This only made Naya's heart swell further, concluding that although Demi could clearly have her choice of about pretty much anyone in the world, she had taken a liking to her, a complete nobody in comparison, and that meant a lot. Second, if she had been allowed in she would have seen Demi on stage. Demi on stage meant hips swaying, sultry voice, and a very horny Naya. Normally that would not have been a problem. Tonight, however, that would've overshadowed the more emotional talk about her feelings part of the night for sure, and that was important to her.

Plan B. Naya had checked herself into a hotel not far from the concert venue. She'd only paid for one night, hoping against hope that things would go smoothly and she wouldn't exactly be in her own bed tonight. It also gave her a base to come up with how to see Demi. Naya had waited, very impatiently, until the concert would've been just about over before walking the few blocks to the stadium. As she arrived she saw the large crowd pouring out and smiled when she heard the fans raving about how good her girl had done. She paced back and forth for another twenty minutes, giving Demi the appropriate amount of time to do what she had to do. Then she took out her phone and dialled. It rang a number of times and Naya wasn't sure she was going to get a response until she heard the voice she longed for.

"Naya?" Demi's voice sent chills down Naya's spine.

"Yeah D, it's me."

"Oh my god…hi. Is everything okay, are you okay?" They hadn't talked over the phone much, besides texts, since she had left and Demi was naturally worried.

"Demi relax, I'm fine. I just really missed you."

"Oh good. You scared me. What time is it there?" the singer asked.

Now it was time for Naya to worry. She had no idea what time it was back in Sydney but she had to keep her charade up, for now. She'd have to think quickly.

"Oh you know, just after lunch…" Demi seemed to be buying it. "It's kind of hard to hear you though. Can you go someplace else?"

"Yeah sure, one second babe." Demi left her dressing room. Noticing security lining the hallways she snuck the opposite way and exited the venue through a back door. "Is that better?"

"Much" Demi heard, but not over the phone line. _Surely she was dreaming_. Naya was standing before her; she looked as beautiful as ever, she also looked nervous. Demi was still trying to rap her head around the situation. She was still on a buzz from playing to such a big crowd, and then getting a phone call from Naya, and now, well now instead of being half way across the world Naya was here. She stuttered her words.

"W-what are you doing here Naya?"

"I was wrong. I was wrong when I said this couldn't be love, because it is, well for me at least…" Naya began the big speech she had prepared and memorised but Demi was quick to interrupt. Not that Naya minded because the next words out of Demi's mouth blew her away.

"I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yes! Hell I am crazy head over heels in love with you and this past month has been miserable without you. I've sat around pining for you like some lovesick teenager. It was pathetic really. People were telling me to move on but I couldn't Nay. I couldn't. Once I'd had you I knew nothing else, no one else, would ever measure up." It was a relief for Demi to get this off her chest, but her elated smile faulted momentarily. "How long are you here for?"

"Demi I can go to college anywhere. What I can't do is live without you. I tried; I don't want to do it. I know you've got your own life and I don't want to keep you from it but I would like to share it with you, if that's okay. I didn't plan this out completely, I was just ruled by love and had to act. I had to get here and win you back. I thought if I succeeded we could figure out the rest together."

"Yes…no…and yes." Naya was trying to figure out D's response in her head but Demi spelt it out for her. "Yes, I would love to share my life with you, and be a part of yours. No, you don't have to win me back. I thought we'd already clarified I was yours from the moment we met. And finally, yes, we'll figure it out together. There is nothing I would love more. Except maybe we can figure it out tomorrow. It's been a big night, and it turns out that having your dreams come true is completely exhausting."

Naya nodded and finally acted on all the words the two had just shared. She leapt at Demi, attaching their lips and using her actions to show the girl she loved her and she wasn't ever letting her go again. Naya broke for air, staring into Demi's eyes and relishing the closeness of the girl before stroking her cheek and kissing her more softly this time.

"By the way I like the hair…it really screams badass", Naya laughed loudly as Demi playfully smacked her arm and pouted.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Demi was fixing a snack in her apartment when she heard the front door open and close again. That meant only one thing and it caused her to smile her biggest. _Naya is home. _The girls had found a nearby college that accepted mid-year applicants and decided Naya could complete the rest of her year there, live with Demi, and together they'd do what was best for both of them after. The months since had been pure bliss. Knowing that they would come home to the warm embrace and love of the other was the greatest comfort in the world. Some days Demi would be out doing interviews and publicity and return to Naya cooking her dinner, other days, like this one, Naya would return home from college, exhausted and often a little homesick, and crawl into Demi's arms. Demi had learnt to read every expression on Naya's face, knowing the girl often wouldn't verbalise her every frustration. Demi greeted Naya by the door, kissing her lips sweetly and ridding the girl of her heavy bag.

"I have a way to get rid of all that stress you know. How would you fancy a massage babe?"

Before Demi had even finished asking Naya had rushed to the bed they shared together, stripped herself of her top and bra, and lay down on her front. Demi couldn't help but chuckle at her eagerness. She really had mastered this living with and caring for another person. But then again Naya wasn't some ordinary roommate, she was perfection, and Demi was struggling to remember a time before her.

"It's always so easy for me to get you out of your clothes", Demi joked as she climbed on top of Naya, sitting on the girl's ass as she rubbed her hands together to warm them up. She leaned forward, kneading Naya's shoulders and working out the knots she found under the skin. Naya could feel herself begin to relax under Demi's touch, the girl did amazing things with her hands and she had plenty of stories to back that up. Knowing what she liked Demi raked her fingernails through Naya's hair, and then ghosted them down her neck and back. Naya's resulting moans sent shockwaves through Demi and Demi could feel the wetness building up in her own underwear. She wasn't about to let the opportunity of a half-naked Naya go to waste-she never did. Demi worked her hands over to Naya's sides, sliding her palms underneath the girl's body to cup her breasts. She could feel Naya's reaction immediately to her touch.

"Mmm, turn over baby so I can have my way with you", Demi whispered over the shell of Naya's ear.

"Now that's the stress buster I know has a 100% success rate when you're involved", Naya replied as she turned over with Demi still straddling her. Demi was surprised to see just how black as night Naya's pupils had turned in just a few minutes.

As Naya was already without a top Demi instinctively went to work on the girl's breasts. She palmed them, licked them, and tugged at the nipples of each until Naya was begging for more. Demi licked up the side of Naya's neck next before biting at her earlobe. It hadn't taken Demi long to figure out all the things that made Naya squirm in delight. As she had Naya's upper half distracted she worked her hand down towards Naya's jeans and began unbuttoning them. She widened the zipper just as far as she needed, she didn't have the patience to wriggle Naya completely out of them. Her fingers found an immediate coating of wetness; Naya was ready for her, well and truly. Demi hummed, satisfied by what she found, in the girl's ear.

"Care to tell me what you want babe?" Demi enquired.

"You. All I want is you. Right now I want you inside me" Naya panted out.

Demi set straight to work, thrusting two fingers in and out of her now girlfriend. _God it felt good to label it_. She hit Naya's sweet spot again and again and could feel the girl tensing beneath her. Naya often tried to delay the inevitable, which only served to challenge Demi more as to how quickly she could get her girl off. With a few harder thrusts, a lick of her clit, and reciting sweet nothings in her ear, Demi had Naya right where she wanted her. The girl screamed out Demi's name, loud enough for the neighbours, or the whole block, to hear how good their sex life was. That was definitely the stress release Naya needed.

Naya pulled Demi back up so their bodies were perfectly aligned. She peppered the tattoos on Demi's wrists with kisses. _Stay Strong-her girl certainly did, in any situation, she was incredible. _Naya knew in that moment she would never tire of the feeling of Demi's skin against her own; she knew she never wanted an occasion or even an ordinary day to pass without having D by her side to share it with; she knew that the day D turned out to be Demi was fate pushing her towards her true love.  
Her phone going off on the bedside table brought her out of her thoughts. Demi beat her to it, holding Naya's phone hostage until she got another of Naya's kisses. Naya kissed her hard until Demi's eyes rolled back in her head. Demi felt drunk when the kiss ended and gladly handed Naya her phone.

"It's from Dianna. Oh…" Naya scrunched her eyebrows. "They closed down The Underground. That was my favourite bar" she whined.

"That is sad" Demi agreed. "I liked that place too. Not that I ever made it inside. But it's still the place I met the love of my life" she declared in triumph.

"Oh yeah, and who's that?" Naya taunted, beginning to tickle Demi's side until she surrendered. Once Demi caught her breath Naya heard the words that made her heart almost completely give out.

"Only the most perfect, beautiful woman in all the world, and one day I'll make her my wife."

Naya was in undeniably a state of euphoria as these words washed over her. Thinking this would be their daily life was overwhelming; surely people did not get this lucky. "You'd…you'd choose to be with me forever D?"

Demi softly caressed Naya's face and tucked some of the girl's hair behind her ear. She smiled sincerely as she spoke her next words.

"Again and again."

**The End!**


End file.
